Le Joueur A La Mascotte
by MammaDiva
Summary: Un joueur de Lacrosse. Un geek. Une grande histoire sous le coup d'un pari.
1. Prologue

**Voici une belle histoire Stackson pour et grâce a Mlle Darness.**

 **UA sans surnaturel. Je préviens qu'il y a du Scerek pour ceux qui n'aiment pas. Il y a 10 chapitres avec un prologue et un épilogue.**

 **Il fait 41 pages word et 16500 mots pour votre plus grand plaisir.**

 **Je vous laisse le prologue et je vous met le chapitre 1 dans pas longtemps.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Il était comme figé, statufié, immobile au milieu de toute l'agitation qui l'entourait, comme au centre de l'œil du cyclone.

Un pas à droite.

Un pas à gauche.

Un pas vers l'avant

Ou valait peut-être mieux fuir vers l'arrière, prendre cette putain de porte par laquelle il était entré, celle qui vous fait pénétrer dans un monde de sang, de blessures, de maladies en tout genre, celle qui fait naître ou mourir …

Mourir, voilà le sentiment qu'il avait à présent, celui qui broyait le cœur comme un étau d'acier.

Pouvait -il prendre sa place ?

Se retrouver entre la vie et la mort, avoir tous ses tuyaux qui le maintiennent en vie, ses poches de liquides de différentes couleurs qui sont accrochées à son lit, qui n'est pas son lit, pas plus que celui d'un autre.

Peut-être que celui d'avant est parti en vie !

Ou était-il mort !

A-t-il agonisé avant d'expulser son dernier souffle de vie ?

Ou alors gambade-t-il dehors tel une biche heureuse d'avoir échappé à son chasseur …

Poussin …

Quel étrange surnom avait-il trouvé pour la personne qui se trouvait là, à quelques mètres de lui, inconscient, presque mort mais pas totalement vivant.

Qu'il est dur de rester là, alors que l'on pourrait avancer, pourquoi ses jambes ne lui obéissaient pas.

Il était ce qu'il était, donc lui. Mais sans lui là-bas, il n'était rien, il se sentait vide, il n'était personne, il n'était plus rien, même pas l'ombre de lui-même, même pas l'ombre de "lui".

Pourquoi était-il là d'ailleurs ?

Ah oui ! "Lui" !

Jackson leva les mains pour tenter de retenir quelqu'un et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il vit le sang. Pourtant il n'avait aucunes blessures, ce sang n'était pas à lui, mais à qui ?

A "lui" alors !

Il ne comprenait pas ce que la femme face à lui était en train d'expliquer, aucuns bruits, ne lui parvenait, il plissa les yeux, tentant de déchiffrer les paroles sur les lèvres de l'infirmière, elle avait l'air calme, posé, il avait l'impression de la connaître, il baissa la tête et lut "Melissa McCall.

Pourquoi se nom lui rappelait quelque chose, il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir.

Il sentit quelqu'un le tirer doucement vers l'avant, un homme s'était approché de lui et avait l'air inquiet, triste et en colère, il portait un uniforme de Shérif avec l'Étoile qui va avec.

Son propre corps se secoua quand un son proche du rire se fit entendre, "lui" aurait aimé cet uniforme, il voulait être dans la police plus tard.

Puis vint une jeune fille aux cheveux blond vénitien qui lui adressa la parole, pourquoi pleurait-elle. Pleure pas voulait-il dire mais aucuns mots ne voulaient sortir de sa bouche, aucuns sons non plus.

Fatigué !

Il commençait à être fatigué, mais il voulait rester éveillé, il voulait "le" voir, il ne savait pas comment, ni pourquoi il était là, avec du sang qui n'était pas le sien sur les doigts.

Tout d'un coup le calme apparent disparut quand les infirmières et médecins s'affolèrent dans "sa" chambre, que se passait-il ?

L'agitation le perturbait, quelque chose n'allait pas, il se sentait vide, seul, il avait mal mais toujours pas de blessures, il en était certain, il avait vérifié.

Pourquoi ?

Pour qui ?

"Lui" ?

Que s'était-il passé ?

Puis soudain, un mot lui revint en mémoire, un seul alors qu'il aperçut "son visage", un mot qui lui tordit les boyaux, qui le rendit malade.

Le mot "Pari".

Et il sombra dans les ténèbres.

* * *

J'espère que ça va vous plaire.


	2. Chapter 1

**J'ai oublié de le marquer dans le chapitre precedent ... Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire.**

 **Chapitre 01**

_ _T'es sérieuse ?_ Demanda avec scepticisme le capitaine de Lacrosse, étonné et curieux de la proposition venant de son ex petite amie devenue sa meilleure amie Lydia Martin, reine incontestée du lycée.

La jeune femme l'observa de haut, assise sur la table du réfectoire alors que les autres mangeaient leur repas inconsistant.

Elle dégagea d'un coup de cheveux la réponse de son ami, et balaya la salle du regard, puis se fixa sur un point à quelques mètres d'eux. Le sourire de la jeune femme fit frissonner Jackson Whittemore, le capitaine de Lacrosse et maître autoproclamé du Lycée, d'ailleurs personne ne l'en avait dissuadé car tout le monde voulait être dans ses bonnes grâce, enfin presque tous.

_ _Oui, bien sûr que je suis sérieuse, d'ailleurs, STILES !_ hurla-t-elle faisant s'arrêter les bruits environnant pour laissait place à un silence de mort.

Tous les étudiants s'étaient figés comme un seul homme, attendant de savoir pourquoi Lydia Martin interpellait Stiles Stilinski, le fils du shérif et accessoirement le plus intelligent et le plus geek du Lycée, connu aussi pour des troubles de l'attention et sa maladresse légendaire.

Le jeune homme interpellé la fixa étrangement, se demandant pourquoi la reine du lycée lui adressait la parole. Ils se connaissaient pourtant depuis des années, mais jamais ils ne s'étaient adressés l'un a l'autre. Rivaux en classe et ennemis en ville.

Le fils du shérif jeta un œil à ses amis, Scott McCall son frère de cœur, le copain de ce dernier Derek Hale, sa sœur jumelle Cora Hale, leur cousine Malia Tate et le fils de l'adjoint de son père Jordan Parrish.

Personne ne comprenait mais Stiles savait que Lydia Martin n'attendrait jamais plus de cinq minutes avant de commencer à s'impatienter.

Posant son plateau sur leur table attitré, Stiles s'avança d'un pas incertain, arrivant à sa hauteur, il attendit que la bonde veuille bien s'expliquer.

 __ Stiles, tu es bon en informatique dis-moi ?_ Minauda Lydia, faisant papillonner ses cils comme une biche en parade amoureuse.

 __ Ouais pourquoi ?_ Questionna Stiles sur la défensive, il n'aimait pas ce genre de personne, usant de ses charmes pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, il savait qu'au fond d'elle, se trouvait une personne intelligente, certes un poil manipulateur mais cultivée.

_ _C'est bête comme chou, mais Jackson aurait besoin de tes services pour le sien, il a fait une mauvaise manipulation et a perdu son devoir d'histoire …_

 __ Je t'arrête tout de suite la sirène, je suis pas ton larbin, ni celui de sexattitude, alors trouvez-vous quelqu'un d'autre pour faire vos devoirs_ , Stiles s'apprêtait à partir mais revint sur ses pas, _et autre chose, ça sert à rien de jouer les godiches avec moi, je sais que tu me bat à plate couture sur toutes les matières, il serait bon pour toi d'arrêter de minauder comme une chatte en chaleur et de montrer à tous ses décérébrés que tu vaux mieux que ça et toi_ , Stiles se tourna vers Jackson, _Arrête le sport et mais toi à lire, pas les bd mais de vrai livres ça te changerais des images !_

Sur ce, Stiles les laissa et retourna auprès de ses amis, Lydia était soufflée par le culot de son camarade, elle le savait perspicace mais là il avait touché juste. Lydia se tourna vers Jackson qui commençait à devenir rouge de honte.

Ce merdeux l'avait humilié devant tout le monde, le traitant d'imbécile, mais ce qu'il avait aussi retenu s'était que Stiles l'avait surnommé "sexattitude".

L'attirait-il ? Ou alors s'était simplement du sarcasme ?

 __ Alors ?_ Redemanda Lydia  
 __ Va pour moi, je vais lui montrer que je suis un mec intelligent …_  
 __ On n'en demandait pas autant_ , se mit à rigoler Erica Reyes, la blonde la plus pulpeuse du lycée.  
_ _Tais-toi Reyes, je vais le mettre à genoux ce petit enfoiré !_ grogna Jackson en se tournant vers ses deux meilleurs amis, Isaac Lahey, un blond bouclé et Danny Mahealani, un hawaïen au regard doux.

Il jeta un œil à celui qui n'avait fait encore aucun commentaire, Boyd Vernom, un black aussi silencieux qu'imposant de stature.

_ _Méfie-toi que cela ne se retourne pas contre toi !_ Ce fut les seules paroles qu'il lui sortit avant que Jackson ne se tourne une nouvelle fois vers Stiles Stilinski qui riait en tenant son meilleur ami dans les bras.

_ _Je vais me le faire celui-là, pari tenu,_ murmura-t-il en prenant la main de Lydia et la serra pour sceller le pacte.

Quand Stiles rentra des cours, son père n'était pas présent, pourtant il s'agissait bien de son jour de congé.

Entrant dans la cuisine il aperçut un mot sur le frigo lui indiquant qu'il avait dû partir en urgence et qu'il lui avait laissé de l'argent pour qu'il se commande quelque chose car il allait sûrement rentrer tard.

Le jeune homme avait tant espéré pouvoir passer du temps seul avec son père.

Depuis deux ans maintenant que Claudia Stilinski était décédée suite un accident de voiture dont Stiles avait été le témoin, malheureusement les relations avec son père s'était détériorés depuis ce jour.

Absences répétés, disputes violentes, excès d'alcool, surcharge de travail, l'homme de loi faisait tout pour éviter son fils, Stiles n'en connaissait pas la raison, mais il espérait qu'un jour tout cela se débloque enfin.

Il monta dans sa chambre et posa lourdement son sac sur son lit et alluma son ordinateur, car une question lui prenait la tête depuis ce midi.

Quel était la durée des chaleurs d'une chatte ?

Alors qu'il tapait sur son clavier, la sonnerie de l'entrée se mit à retentir, l'interrompant. Il allait vite se débarrasser de cet intrus sinon ça allait le rendre malade cette histoire.

Il se mit à courir comme un dératé dans la maison, manquant à trois reprises de finir à l'hôpital, tout ça à cause de l'abruti qui sonnait comme un malade à la porte.

 __ Non mais ça ne va pas …_ Ouvrant brusquement la porte il tomba sur Jackson Whittemore en … Stiles beugua sévèrement, Jackson Whittemore en costume noir près du corps, le jeune hyper actif s'imaginait bien les lui enlever lentement …  
_ _Hey ?_ Jackson fit claquer ses doigts devant Stiles qui reprit sur lui.

Jackson n'avait pas prévu ça quand son père lui avait demandé, enfin non ordonné plutôt, de déposer ses papiers pour le shérif et comme la famille Whittemore recevait ce soir, Jackson était sur son trente et un.

Et apparemment cela plaisait au brun. _Intéressant_ pensa-t-il !

_ _Quoi Whittemore tu veux quoi ?_ râla Stiles prit au dépourvut sous le regard insistant et le sourire charmeur de Jackson.  
 __ Tiens_ , le blond lui tendis une pochette, _c'est pour ton père, des documents qu'il a demandé à mon père._

Les doigts de Stiles effleurèrent les siens et au contact, de l'électricité se fit sentir. Stiles lâcha la pochette sous la surprise et fixait toujours Jackson bizarrement.

Le blond aussi était troublé, il ne comprenait pas vraiment sa propre réaction, d'habitude il se serait énervé et il l'aurait insulté pour avoir fait tomber quelque chose d'important.

Mais là, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le fixer, de fixer ses fines lèvres, ses yeux aux couleurs ambrés, il n'avait jamais fait attention à ses petites taches de rousseurs qui parsemaient son visage, en avait-il ailleurs ?

Si oui ! Où ?

Stiles dû se reprendre encore, il avait aperçu Mme Tognar de la maison d'en face, cette vieille pie l'épiait sans arrêt, à croire que la vieille mégère à la retraite depuis la préhistoire n'avait que ça à foutre de ses journées.

Il ramassa le dossier, remercia rapidement Jackson et lui claqua la porte au visage.

Jackson mit quelques secondes avant de remarquer la porte d'entrée close, il repartie avec l'esprit complètement déconnecté.

Stiles, lui, s'était laissé glisser au sol, tenant fermement le dossier dans ses bras.

Il se sentait stupide, il savait qu'il avait le béguin pour cet abruti, il le savait bi lui aussi, mais il ne voulait pas figurer sur son tableau de chasse et faire partie des conquêtes de Jackson Whittemore.

Non ! Il voulait ce que le blond ne lui donnera jamais.

De l'amour.

De l'attention.

Du temps.

Stiles souffla fortement en se relevant, il déposa le dossier dans le bureau de son père et monta faire ses devoirs, oubliant la question qui l'obsédait depuis midi.

Malheureusement maintenant il se posait d'autres questions.

Des questions sur Jackson Whittemore.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 02**

Le lendemain, Stiles arriva à son casier en souriant, il avait bien dormi malgré l'approche de l'anniversaire fatidique, celle de la mort de Claudia. Il avait bien dormi, pas de cauchemar, plutôt des rêves érotiques, seul bémol, ce n'était pas son acteur préféré Henry Cavill, non c'était Jackson Whittemore qui était d'astreinte cette nuit.

Mais bon, les rêves avaient été assez doux et stimulant à la fois, il n'avait pas eu à se plaindre de son amant fictif.

Etait-il aussi doux ?

Etait-il une bête de sexe ?

Suave ? Sauvage ? Actif ? Passif ? Les deux ?

Stiles sentit la chaleur monter dans ses reins mais redescendit vite.

_ _Salut Stiles_ , salua Scott en arrivant main dans la main avec Derek Hale, alias Grumpy Cat, il se demandait encore comment ses deux-là pouvait être ensemble, au début rien ne destinait ses deux hétéros à tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre … Oui, vous avez bien lu, HE ... TE ...ROS …

Alors que Stiles allait faire une réflexion, des pétales de rose rouge tombèrent de son casier qu'il était en train d'ouvrir.

_ _Qu'est-ce que …_ Stiles l'ouvrit brusquement, faisant s'échapper des pétales par dizaine tombant à ses pieds sous les regards intrigués de ses amis et consternés de ses camarades qui se demandaient pourquoi le jeune homme aimait tant se faire remarquer.

Stiles se disait que quelqu'un s'était trompé de casier ou alors qu'on lui faisait une mauvaise blague qui n'était pas du tout à son goût.

 __ Je veux sentir tes douces mains sur mon corps fiévreux_ , commença à lire Derek le mot qui était tombé avec les pétales _._  
 __ Je veux t'entendre gémir sous mes caresses indécentes_ , continua Scott.  
_ J _e veux t'entendre crier mon nom quand enfin nous tomberons, épuisé d'avoir fait l'amour pour la quatrième fois,_ Alison prit le papier et fini, **_ton admirateur secret_**.  
_ _Pardon ?_ Stiles se tourna vers l'assistance qui le regardait bizarrement et surtout qui écoutait, _bon quel est l'abruti qui a mit ceci dans mon casier ?_ Hurla-t-il  
_ _Eh bien Stilinski tu en as de la chance_ , ricana Jackson qui arriva à ses côtés avec Lydia et Danny, _ou alors quelqu'un te fait une bien vilaine blague …_  
 __ Très drôle Whittemore le boulet sans cervelle, j'aurais pu t'accuser mais tu ne connais pas la moitié des mots qui figure sur ce ramassis de débilité_ , Stiles arracha la carte des mains d'Alison et la déchira en plusieurs morceaux.

S'avança vers la poubelle, il se tourna vers tous les élèves.

_ _Je préviens celui qui a fait ça, je le trouverais, je le traquerai et je lui ferais avaler ses dents …_  
 __ Avant tout Monsieur Stilinski, vous me ferez le plaisir de nettoyer tout ceci_ , cracha Mr Harris, le professeur de chimie préféré du lycée, voyez dans ce qualificatif, du sarcasme et de l'ironie, _par la même occasion, vous nettoierez ma classe vendredi pendant votre heure de colle pour dépôt d'ordure dans un espace publique …_  
 __ Mais j'ai …_  
 __ Deux heures si vous préférez ?_ Mr Harris n'aimait pas être interrompu, ni Stiles non plus d'ailleurs, personne ne savait vraiment pourquoi mais la légende urbaine dit que le professeur aurait perdu la femme qu'il aimait pour celui qui était le shérif actuel de la ville.

Ou alors qu'il était amoureux du shérif et que celui-ci aurait préféré une femme à lui, enfin qu'importe, le truc c'est que Adrian Harris s'en prend systématiquement a Stiles, pour tout et pour rien.

_ _Non monsieur_ , fit Stiles dépité en baissant la tête.  
_ _Parfait, je vous vois donc demain pour une séance de nettoyage, allez tout le monde circule la première sonnerie vient de retentir tout le monde en classe, sinon je peux vous mettre aussi en colle pour aider votre camarade ?_

Le couloir fut vide en moins de cinq minutes, seul Scott et Jackson étaient encore là. Scott comprenait parfaitement le regard que Jackson posait sur Stiles, ce n'était pas du dégout, ce n'était encore moins de la pitié, non c'était un regard sensuel, comme si le blond allait dévorer sur place …

Attend une seconde … mais bien sûr c'est…

_ _Qu'est-ce que tu veux Whittemore, tu te délecte de ma punition_ , cracha Stiles amer.  
_ _Stiles attend…_  
 __ Vient Scott, je n'ai pas envie de me prendre une autre heure à cause d'un abruti._

Scott allait dire quelque chose mais fut stoppé par Stiles, laissant Jackson hébété par la véhémence de Stiles.

Jackson resta au milieu du couloir pendant cinq minutes, seul à tenter de réfléchir.

Stiles le prenait-il vraiment pour un débile sans cervelle ? Le blond n'arrivait plus à penser correctement, ça nuit fut courte, très courte, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de fantasmer sur l'hyper actif, sa peau, ses yeux, il avait fait des rêves plus qu'érotique à la limite du bon gros porno gay, il s'était réveillé trois fois et chaque fois qu'il arrivait à se rendormir s'était la même chose.

Épuisé de sa nuit torride, il avait du mal à analyser les choses, pourtant Stiles aurait dû être ravi d'avoir un admirateur secret, ça aurait dû remonter sa propre estime, pourquoi croyait-il que quelqu'un se foutait de lui. Bon oui c'est en partie vrai mais Jackson voulait vraiment lui faire plaisir.

Bordel mais qu'est ce qui lui arrivait, faire plaisir à ce boulet et pourquoi pas lui demander de l'épouser aussi, non, il avait un pari à tenir et il allait obtenir ce qu'il voulait quitte à passer pour un Donjuan auprès du brun.

Il soupira fortement, c'est vrai qu'il avait une belle peau, une peau qu'on a envie de lécher, de mordiller … Bordel où sont les toilettes pensa Jackson en courant, il avait une envie soudaine qu'il devait assouvir.

 __ STILES STILINSKI ?_ Une voix masculine se fit entendre dans le réfectoire, les élèves soufflèrent fatigués, qu'avait-il encore fait celui-là, trois fois en deux jours ça faisait beaucoup.

Le jeune homme se leva et jeta un œil à l'homme qui le demandait. Il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'un livreur de pizza.

_ _Oui c'est moi_ , dit-il hésitant, qu'est-ce qu'il se passait encore, que foutait-il là, il allait avoir encore des ennuis.

Le livreur passa entre les élèves attirés contre leurs volontés par l'odeur alléchante des pizzas qui circulaient.

_ _Voilà monsieur, pour vous …_  
 __ Attendez je n'ai rien commandé moi !_

Le livreur regarda ses fiches et de façon contrit lui sourit.

_ _J'ai une livraison pour Monsieur Stiles Stilinski, trois pizzas reine dont une spéciale, je livre monsieur._ Le livreur les posa et partit sans un mot de plus.  
 __ Sérieux_ , s'écria Jordan et soulevant le haut de la boite, _Stiles tu as un amoureux …_  
 __ T'as quel âge Jordi ?_ demanda Stiles en tournant la pizza vers lui, il hoqueta de stupeur en voyant la pizza en forme de cœur ou le jambon formait une flèche, Alison prit la petite carte qui était dedans et la lut à voix haute.

_ _Nous aimons les mêmes choses, je rêverais d'en manger une sur ton corps_ , Alison lui tendit alors que le jeune homme devenait de plus en plus rouge de honte.  
_ _Je vois que l'on se fait plaisir Monsieur Stilinski !_ La voix de Mr Harris fit grincer ses dents et grimaçer, cela annonçait encore des ennuis, à croire qu'il l'épiait pour être juste là au bon moment et lui rajouter des corvées _, vous savez ce qui vous attends ?_  
_ _Un A+ pour vous avoir offert ces pizzas_ , sourit Stiles en poussant les boites vers le professeur.  
_ _Non une heure de colle en plus pour avoir amené de la nourriture interdite dans …_  
 __ Faux !_

Stiles fut stupéfait, Mr Harris fut coupé dans son élan par un élève qu'il n'avait jamais vu et qui tenait un petit livret dans les mains … mon dieu quelles mains, soudain Stiles eut chaud, très chaud n'écoutant même plus Mr Harris se faire remettre à sa place poliment par un élève lui expliquant le règlement de l'école et tout ce qui se rapportait à la nourriture dans le self.

_ _Bien ! Monsieur ?_  
 __ Raeken, monsieur, Theo Raeken, je suis nouveau, je viens d'arriver_ , sourit le nouveau à Stiles qui sentit la température monter dans son corps.

Le professeur partit avec les pizzas sous le coude et grommela quelque chose que personne ne compris, laissant le nouveau fasse à Stiles et sa bande.

_ _Salut_ , fit le nouveau en tendant la main vers Stiles, _je m'appelle …_  
 __ Theo, ouais j'ai imprimé_ , dit machinalement Stiles en fixant la main.  
_ _Stiles ?_ Alison sentait son ami assez étrange, non pas que d'habitude il soit tout à fait normal, mais qu'est la normalité dans ce monde.  
_ _pardon !_ s'excusa Stiles en prenant la main du jeune blond, Stiles se sentit tout chose quand ce dernier lui fit un sourire à tomber à la renverse.  
_ _merci !_ fit ce dernier.  
_ _Quoi ? Merde j'ai pensé à voix haute ?_  
 __ ça ne me dérange pas, tu es plutôt mignon quand tu souris, tu es même sexy quand tu t'énerves, comme ce matin !_ Et là, le jeune partit sans demander son reste alors que tout le monde le regardait devenir rouge pivoine.

 __ Eh bien Stiles, tu as la cote aujourd'hui_ , siffla Scott admiratif.  
 __ tais-toi donc !_ Stiles se rassit et posant les mains sur son visage, il n'aimait pas être au centre de l'attention, et là, c'était le bouquet.

Plus loin, Jackson fulminait littéralement, qui était ce trou du cul qui draguait son mec … Euh non pas son … Bordel Jackson n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement. De rage il shoota dans une chaise qui vola à quelques mètres et sortit en furie du réfectoire.

Tout le monde s'était figé devant la colère du maître des lieux. Stiles se demandait ce qui avait pu irriter Whittemore, il était loin de se douter que c'était à cause de lui.

Lydia avait observé de loin la situation, elle avait bien géré tout ça, son plan était en train de se dérouler comme prévu, bientôt Jackson ne pourrait plus nier l'évidence. Elle espérait vraiment que Jackson se déclare vite, la blonde avait déjà prévu la suite pour Theo.

Seulement quelque chose la chagrina, Stiles ne devait pas tomber sous le charme de son cousin, absolument pas.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 03**

La journée était loin d'être fini et les surprises s'enchaînaient pour Stiles, quand il retourna à son casier pour prendre son livre de langue, il découvrit une boite de chocolat posé sur ses manuels de cours. Pas n'importe lesquelles, ses préférés, des petits oursons au chocolat au lait avec de la guimauve à l'intérieur.

Vérifiant à droite … Personne

Vérifiant à gauche … Personne

Il haussa les épaules et l'ouvrit à la volée, piochant dedans il engouffra cinq oursons et poussa un gémissement que ses camarades qui passaient plus loin, jugèrent indécent.

_ _Eh bien …_ Derek éclata de rire envoyant la tête de Stiles. Sa bouche était recouverte de chocolat, il mâchait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire pour les avaler plus vite _… mon dieu tu as une de ces têtes._

Beaucoup d'élèves s'arrêtèrent, car voir Derek Hale, alias regard de tueur en série, hurler de rire, c'est aussi rare qu'une éclipse solaire complète avec un alignement complet des planètes, c'est une fois tous les … C'est ultra rare quoi.

Scott arriva en courant, il avait entendu le rire de son petit ami, il devait absolument voir ce qui le rendait aussi euphorique.  
Et là, il comprit pourquoi son grincheux était à terre plier en deux. Cela valait son pesant d'or, surtout la tête de Stiles, qui maintenant en avait partout alors qu'il tenté d'enlever le surplus de chocolat avec ses mains.

Renfrogné, Stiles ferma son casier dans un claquement sec et courut jusqu'au toilette, ferma la porte derrière lui et se mit un coup d'eau sur le visage.

_ _Quelle couple d'abruti ces deux-là_ , souffla-t-il alors qu'il se passait de l'eau sur le visage, _Mais qui es-tu donc mystérieux admirateur secret ? Je sais que c'est secret mais ça me prend la tête …_

Theo ? Ça pourrait être Theo ? Non impossible personne ne sait pour les oursons en chocolats … Stiles ne s'aperçut pas de la présence derrière lui qui l'observait avec attention alors qui réfléchissait.

Jackson l'examinait avec attention, la petite ride qui se formait quand il réfléchissait, la plissure de la lèvre quand il souriait, le petit pincement sur coin gauche de la bouche quand il était gêné, et bien plus encore.

Cela faisait bientôt deux ans et demi que Jackson observait Stiles, des fois sans s'en rendre compte, il partait dans ses pensées, imaginant lui faire l'amour sur la plage, ou restant dans ses bras au bord de d'une piscine, buvant une Margarita avec deux pailles, se chamaillant pour savoir qui allait payer le resto.

Il ne voulait se l'avouer mais il savait au fond de lui qu'il en était raide dingue mais quand on s'appelle Whittemore il est difficile de se dire qu'on est tombé amoureux d'un Stilinski, surtout que leurs pères ne s'appréciaient pas trop, alors vous imaginez les repas de familles le dimanche, coincé entre son avocat de père et son beau-père de shériff … Jackson pouffa en imaginant John Stilinski en beau-père.

_ _Qu'est ce qui te faire rire ?_ Jackson sursauta surpris dans ses pensées, _je t'amuse Jackson ? Je suis un clown pour toi …_  
 __ La ferme Stiles, tu m'agace sérieusement_ , claqua Jackson fatigué des remontrances injustifiés du jeune homme, _tu ne sais rien sur moi, tu ne sais rien sur ce que j'éprouve pour toi, tu …_  
 __ Pardon ?_ Stiles n'avait peut-être pas bien entendu, il avait cru entendre que Jackson … _Minute papillon, où tu crois allez comme ça_ , fit le jeune brun en attrapant Jackson par le bras alors qu'il allait sortir des toilettes sans s'expliquer, _Je crois que tu me dois …_

Stiles ne finit jamais sa phrase, une bouche s'était emparée de ses lèvres, deux mains s'agrippaient à ses hanches, un corps chaud se colla au sien, Stiles passa ses bras autour du cou de Jackson et ouvrit la bouche pour permettre à leurs langues de commencer un ballet sensuel et joueur.

Stiles sentit en lui monter une chaleur au creux de ses reins, un feu exploser dans son bassin. Il en avait embrassé des mecs, Derek, Scott, Danny mais jamais rien de comparable à ce que la langue de Jackson lui procurait, le jeune blond délaissa sa bouche pour s'attaquer à son cou.

Jackson avait raison, sa peau était douce et délicate, sa langue glissait parfaitement le long de sa veine jugulaire, sentant le sang passer à une vitesse sous sa langue. Il remonta et attrapa entre ses dent le lobe de son oreille pour le mordiller délicatement.

Il s'abreuva des gémissements et soupirs, Stiles n'était plus que luxure entre ses doigts, il fit glisser sa main droite sous le polo de Stiles pour caresser sa peau tendre et sensible qui frissonnait à son contact.

 __ Stiles !_ murmura Jackson, il avait envie de le faire sien là, de suite, maintenant, contre ce mur.

Il descendit la main gauche et passa sous le jean et la barrière d'un boxer pour attraper les fesses athlétiques du seul joueur de Lacrosse à rester assis sur le banc de touche …

_ _Y a quelqu'un ?_ La voix de Scott raisonna derrière la porte, brisant le moment des deux jeunes hommes.

Jackson fixa Stiles encore complètement ailleurs et ouvrit la porte avant de bousculer Scott pour s'enfuir.

Qu'avait-il fait ?

Qu'allait -il faire ?

Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse, il devait prendre le temps de la réflexion mais comment y arriver alors qu'on a qu'une envie c'est de recommencer, d'y retourner, de dégager McCall, de fermer la porte à double tour et d'emmener Stiles, loin là-haut.

Et puis se regard quand il était parti, le regard de Stiles lui suppliant presque de ne pas le laisser là. Avait-il eu raison ? Il ne savait pas !

_ _Stiles qu'est ce qui se passe ?_ Demanda Scott inquiet alors que le jeune homme tomba au sol les larmes lui montant aux yeux. _T'a-t-il fait du mal ? Dis-le-moi je vais lui péter la gueule à cet …_  
 __ Je l'aime … Je crois … enfin je sais plus mais je crois … Je crois que je l'aime …_  
 __ Et lui ?_ Fut la seule chose que demanda Scott.

Stiles leva les yeux vers lui, lui avait-il bien demandé si Jackson Whittemore aimait quelqu'un ? L'aimait lui ? Pourquoi ? Il savait quelque chose ?

_ _Je te dis que j'aime Jackson enfoiré Whittemore et toi tout ce que tu trouves à me demander c'est si lui aussi m'aime ?_  
 __ Ecoute Stiles, tu es mon frère, mon best, ma moitié …_  
 __ Fais gaffe Derek a des oreilles de loups garous, il pourrait t'entendre et après c'est chez moi qu'il viendra souffler sur la porte pour me dévorer tout cru._

Scott se mit à rire en imaginant Derek dans la tenue d'un loup soufflant sur … Ouais non mauvaise image, déjà fait !

_ _Non sérieux, si tu es amoureux de lui, pas de soucis, tant qu'il ne te fait pas de mal ça baigne_ , Scott tendis la main vers lui et le tira pour le lever, _par contre, il te fait du mal et je l'émascule._

Stiles éclata de rire devant la mine sérieuse de Scott, il aimait son best, son frère, sa moitié, son âme sœur, pour rien au monde il ne voudrait en changer.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 04**

Trois jours, trois jours que l'incident s'était produit, le vendredi, Jackson ne s'était pas présenté en cours prétextant de violents maux de tête auprès des professeurs.

Il n'avait répondu à personne, même pas aux textos et appels de Lydia, c'est pourtant pas faute de l'avoir harcelé.  
La jeune femme ne se décourageait pas pour ça, mais de là à refuser de la voir alors qu'elle s'était déplacé jusqu'à chez lui, elle avait émis des doutes sur son état de santé.

Mme Whittemore avait tenté de le faire sortir de sa chambre fermée à double tour, mais rien n'y avait fait, le jeune s'était cloîtré, enfermé dans le silence le plus total. Lydia avait bien remarqué que les volets étaient aussi fermés.

Elle commençait à s'inquiéter, à redouter le pire pour son ami, Lydia n'aurait jamais pensé que son pari avec lui, ferait remonter de douloureux souvenirs, pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Mais ce qui l'inquiéta vraiment c'est quand le lundi matin, Jackson arriva au lycée sourire aux lèvres comme s'il ne s'était absolument rien passé. Il avait l'air heureux, limite euphorique.

_ _Jackson ? Tu m'expliques ?_ Demanda la blonde curieuse mais inquiète, son ami avait-il pris une quelconque drogue ? Souffrait-il de démence bipolaire ?

Non elle le saurait, depuis le temps qu'elle le connaît mais surtout qu'elle le pratique.

_ _Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles_ , répondit innocemment le blond ! _Oh pardon !_ dit-il en bousculant un élève, _joli lunettes …_  
_ _Alors là, c'est sûr, tu me caches quelques chose Jackson,_ s'énerva Lydia alors que Erica et Danny arrivèrent à leur niveau.  
_ _Qui cache quoi ?_ demanda curieuse Erica en retirant ses lunettes de soleil.  
_ _Jackson !_ Répondit La reine des abeilles vexée que son ami lui cache des choses.  
_ _Mais n'importe quoi, je suis juste de bonne hu…_  
 __ De bonne humeur mon cul oui, tu viens de t'excuser auprès de Greenberg que tu as bousculé et tu lui as fait un compliment sur ses affreuses loupes qui lui servent de lunettes pour bigleux aveugle_ , Lydia se tourna vers Danny et Erica choqués par une nouvelle qui aurait pu être des plus banale si cela n'était pas venu de Jackson Whittemore.

 __ Tu as complimenté greenBeurk ?_ Questionna Erica de plus en plus surprise par le comportement de son ami et _… Mais tu souris pour de vrai, un sourire niais comme …_  
 __ Je suis de bonne humeur, mais en ce moment même, vous êtes en train de la retirer à vitesse grand V_ , grogna Jackson agacé par l'interrogatoire des filles, seul Danny ne disait rien, il attendait sûrement d'être seul à seul pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement.

A lui, oui à lui il pouvait tout dire, même s'il avait fait une promesse, non il devait garder le secret, il lui avait promis et pour une fois, il avait envie d'avoir un petit secret, un petit secret avec pleins de taches de rousseurs sur le visage, un petit secret avec un regard whisky qui vous dévore justement des yeux.

Il l'avait vu arriver de là où il se trouvait et depuis qu'il avait posé les pieds hors de sa Jeep, ils ne s'étaient pas lâché du regard, malgré qu'il soit entouré de Scott et Jordan.

Jackson se foutait royalement de ce qui l'entourait, seul lui comptait, malgré le fait qu'il ne puisse le toucher, encore moins le frôler mais pire qu'il ne pouvait goûter à ses lèvres, il souriait, seulement à lui. Et le sourire était partager.

Jackson enfonça sa main dans sa poche de jean et tritura le petit objet qui s'y trouvait.

_ _Hey ! Blondie tu m'écoutes_ , râla Lydia  
_ _Non !_ Répondit Jackson  
_ _Non ?_  
 __ Non ! De toute façon la sonnerie vient de résonner donc tout le monde en cours …_  
 __ Jackson ?_ Danny, oui Danny avait suivi l'échange de regard et il avait compris, il avait tout compris pensa le blond.  
 __ Oui Dan ?  
_ Ça te dit ce soir une partie de WarCraft, histoire de se détendre après nos trois heures de chimie ?_ Oui Danny avait compris, sous entendez dans cette phrase, ça te dit ce soir de discuter un peu après m'avoir expliqué ce sourire débile avec Stiles Stilinski.  
_ _Peux pas mec, ce soir j'ai pas mal de chose à faire, mon père veux que je l'aide sur un rapport …_  
 __ Tu n'aimes pas aider ton père ?_ S'écria Lydia énervée, elle se mit en route vers l'établissement scolaire accompagné d'Erica.  
_ _Oui mais celui, je l'aime beaucoup_ , murmura Jackson alors que Danny passait devant lui, _même plus que beaucoup._  
 __ Je vois ça,_ répliqua le brun avec amusement en voyant Stiles être aussi dans la lune que lui mais encore plus souriant tandis que Scott tentait par tous les moyens d'en connaître la raison.  
 __ Ouais, je crois que j'en suis totalement dingue !_

Stiles fit un petit signe de la main Jackson acquiesça légèrement.

_ _Jackson grouille_ , hurla Lydia

_ _Hey !_ murmura Stiles en reprenant son souffle, _désolé j'ai dû semer Scott et Cora qui me couraient après pour savoir ce qui me rendait joyeux surtout en classe de physi…_

Stiles n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se retrouva planqué contre la porte de la salle de classe inoccupé et éloigné de toute civilisation et que Jackson prenait ses lèvres en otage.

Enfin otage pas si sûr que ça, Stiles entoura les épaules du blond et lui donna la permission de jouer avec sa langue. Le blond était aux anges, au paradis, déjà plus de quatorze heures depuis leur dernier baiser et Jackson était en manque de la douceur de ses lèvres, de l'odeur de sucre que dégageait le jeune homme.

Obligé de se séparer pour respirer, Stiles lui lança un regard amusé alors qu'il observait l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

_ _Alors c'est ici que Jackson Whittemore emmène ses conquêtes …_  
 __ Toi !_  
 __ Quoi moi !_  
 __ Tu es le seul que j'emmène ici_ , Jackson se détacha du jeune homme à contre cœur mais lui prit la main et le dirigea vers les fenêtres donnant sur l'arrière de l'établissement, _ici personne ne me dérange, c'est calme, même Lydia ne le connaît pas !_

Stiles était étonné de voir le blond si calme, si posé presque humain, cela différenciait de ce qu'il montrait au reste du monde.

 __ Quand tu es venu hier redéposer les papiers de mon père, je t'ai vu arriver et je pensais que tu allais repartir de suite …  
_ _ _Mais ta mère était tellement inquiète que tu ne sois pas sorti depuis deux jours qu'elle m'a forcé et mandaté auprès de toi pour que je te sorte de là, Je serais venu de toutes les façons, l'excuse des papiers tombait bien._

Jackson se tourna vers lui le visage rayonnant, il était heureux de sa venue, Stiles l'avait obligé à lui parler, à exprimer ses sentiments au lieu de les enfermer au fond de lui et de ruminer.

_ _Tu m'as toujours plus Jackson, mais le rôle de petit con inculte et stupide que tu jouais me gonflais prodigieusement et j'espérais un jour rencontrer le vrai toi, peut être m'aurais tu laissé être ton ami, jamais je n'aurais imaginé que mes sentiments étaient partagés …_

Jackson s'assit sur une table et rapproche le jeune homme face à lui, plus près, quelques centimètres les éloignaient, le calant entre ses jambes.

_ _Tu es un cas spécial Stiles, tu es le seul qui me met en rage mais qui me donne autant envie de t'embrasser, j'ai craqué sur toi depuis longtemps, même au moment où je sortais avec Lydia, j'ai fait des efforts considérables pour que personne ne le remarque …_

Stiles se pencha vers lui et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, passa sa main sur sa joue tout en l'observant fermer les yeux, appréciant ce petit geste, cette caresse affectueuse.

Ils étaient bien, tous les deux, là, l'un contre l'autre, pour rien au monde ils ne voudraient être séparés, sauf que la sonnerie leur indiquant que les cours reprenaient se mit à carillonner.

Les deux garçons soufflèrent ensemble quand ils durent sortir de la salle.

Aucuns des deux ne virent l'ombre les observer dans un recoin du couloir.

Après un dernier baiser, enfin plusieurs, les deux garçons se séparèrent en se promettant de se voir pendant la pause déjeuner.

Ce manège dura trois semaines, entre le jeu de cache-cache avec leurs amis, les retrouvailles entre deux portes, les baisers volés, les petites crises de jalousie de Jackson quand Theo draguait ouvertement Stiles alors qu'il était censé être célibataire aux yeux du monde, leur regards furtifs dans les vestiaires de gym.

Mais tout cela devait bien finir un jour.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 05**

Demeure des Stilinski

_ _Stiles ? Stiles ?_ John Stilinski était un très bon shérif, un très bon enquêteur, peut-être pas un bon père, enfin un peu, bon c'est clair qu'il n'aura jamais la médaille du père de l'année.

Mais quand il s'agissait de son fils unique, il était totalement perdu. Pourtant il avait fait du mieux qu'il pouvait après la mort de sa femme … enfin presque.

C'est vrai qu'il avait enchaîné les heures sup, les gardes, mais quand on est parent, veuf et qu'on a un gamin qui s'appelle Stiles Stilinski qui a le don mystérieux de se retrouver dans les ennuies sans l'avoir voulu, ou un peu, enfin peut être beaucoup mais passons, alors on se doit de bosser dur pour lui offrir un bel avenir.

C'est que ça coûte cher ces bestiole-là, et la sienne lui coûte très cher, enfin presque.

Question bouffe, ça peut allez, cela irait encore mieux s'il ne lui faisait pas acheter des légumes et de la viande bio, tout ça pour soi-disant le prévenir d'un peut-être excès de cholestérol.  
Quelle idée géniale d'emmener son fils avec lui pendant la visite médicale, quelques semaines après la mort de sa mère.

Question fringues, ce n'est pas les polos à capuches rouge et les jeans troués qui lui coûtent le plus cher, non mais en ce moment qu'est-ce qu'il achète comme vêtements ce gamin, pantalon a pince noir et gris, chemise blanche, chaussure de ville noir, gilet, nouveaux caleçons et même pas de super héros dessus.  
Ce qui intrigue encore plus le shérif.

Mais le pire, c'est la cravate rouge, pourquoi une cravate rouge, d'ailleurs pourquoi une cravate tout court, son fils avait haussé les épaules en lui expliquant que s'il devait encore assister au dîner du maire autant porter une cravate.

Les dîners du maire ? Les dîners du maire arrivaient une fois par mois et Stiles n'avait jamais voulu l'accompagner, il devait toujours se retrouver à la table de cet abruti de Porter Whittemore et du trop parfait Jackson … Jackson par ci, Jackson par-là, Jackson est capitaine de l'équipe de Lacrosse, Jackson est …

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, il n'en pouvait plus de ce Jackson, John plaignait déjà la personne qui partagerait sa vie et surtout de ses parents.

Alors question hobbies et divertissement, c'est bien de là que venait les soucis, jeux vidéo, bd, comics, dvd, Blu-ray, achats en ligne …

D'ailleurs il allait devoir demander à son fils pourquoi il avait acheté de la lingerie fine féminines, lui aurait-il caché qu'il avait une petite amie, il est vrai que son fils était de plus en plus joyeux et tête en l'air depuis un mois, il allait devoir enquêter sur cette mystérieuse fille.

Puis vint la question étude, Stiles n'avait pas grand-chose à faire, il avait une machine à la place du cerveau, il enregistrait tout, mais surtout le plus inutiles, même si la plupart du temps ça l'arrangeait.

Mais quand on s'appelle Stiles et que l'on a prévu une soirée pizza 100% matières grasse pour que son père est son quota de la semaine et qu'il est en repos.  
John s'étonne de ne voir personne dans le salon, le téléphone à la main, déjà prêt à commander, mais surtout que la télévision est éteinte alors qu'il devait préparer la soirée Football américain.

John monta les marches de l'escalier quand il entendu une conversation téléphonique.

 __ Oui …_

 __ Laisse-m'en placer une …_

Stiles se mit à rire, John l'entendit s'affaler sur son lit dans un grincement plus qu'atroce, il allait devoir ajouter " _acheter un nouveau lit pour son fils, surtout s'il avait une …_

 __ Moi aussi tu me manques …  
_ _ … _  
_ On se voit …_

 __ J'ai envie de t'embrasser tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point …_

 __ Mon père est au boulot samedi si tu veux …_

 __ Ouais on peut se prévoir ça …_

 __ Oui je la porterais, pervers …_

Pervers ? John avait bien entendu Pervers ? Et non Perverse ! John se demandait si son fils ne s'était pas trompé dans l'appellation, parce que qui dit pervers, dit garçon, dit… Oh bordel, son fils unique, son trésor sort avec des garçons.

John redescendit alors que Stiles murmura un " je t'aime aussi Jackson".

Jackson ? Il avait bien entendu Jackson ? Non encore une erreur de son cerveau malade privé de vrai viande et de bacon savoureusement grillée avec des saucisses.

Mais attend, le seul Jackson que John connaissait était … Jackson Whittemore …

John avança au radar dans la maison, il se cogna violemment sur la commode et s'installa bruyamment dans le canapé, son cerveau déconnecté n'entendit pas son fils l'appeler de l'étage, il n'entendit pas la cavalcades dans les escaliers.

_ _Papa ?_ Demanda anxieux Stiles.  
_ _Hein ? Quoi ?_ John ne savait plus où il était et encore moins comment il était arrivé là. Mais en voyant le visage de son fils, il eut des images horribles parvenir dans sa tête. Jackson embrassant son fils à pleine bouche, son fils en culotte blanche à dentelles sur Jackson … Il en frissonna d'horreur.

Non John n'avait rien contre l'homosexualité, ni contre celle de son fils, il connaissait le petit Scott McCall meilleur ami de Stiles en couple le taciturne Derek Hale fils de la meilleure amie de sa femme, Talia Hale, alors non il n'avait rien contre ça, mais Jackson, non pas Jackson Whittemore ?

_ _Qu'est-ce qu'il a Jackson Whittemore ?_ demanda son fils agité.  
_ _Hein ? J'ai pensé à voix haute ?_ Stiles hocha la tête, _Non rien je voulais savoir si tu avais apporté les papiers au père de Jackson …_  
_ _Papa, sérieux tu débloque ça fait presque un mois que je l'ai fait, tu as besoin d'un remontant à ce que je vois, allez deux pizzas burger avec beaucoup d'oignons, double_ … Stiles regarda son père blanchir de minutes en minutes … _ouais non triple dose de viandes et beaucoup de fromage, c'est parti._

Stiles partit dans la cuisine passer la commande, pendant que John s'apercevait que son fils sortait depuis un mois avec …

_ _Jackson Whittemore, je ne vais pas m'en remettre !_ John souffla, et voilà s'était lui qui était bon pour devenir le beau-père de Jackson, putain sympa les repas de famille avec cet abruti de Porter.

Il ferma les yeux et frotta l'arrête de son nez, déjà fatigué de son avenir qui s'assombrit de minutes en minutes


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 06**

Le bouche à oreille marche très bien dans la ville de Beacon Hills, surtout quand les parents se connaissent et l'un de ses adultes traumatisés par une nouvelle bouleversante, appela une mère et que cette mère a un adolescent dont les oreilles traînent un peu partout.

John avait appelé Melissa McCall, il devait en parler à quelqu'un alors il téléphona à la première personne qui lui vint dans la tête.

Malheureusement Scott traînait dans la maison quand l'appel eut lieu, et le latino découvrit que son meilleur ami, son frère, son BFF"E" (Best Friend For Ever "And Ever") sortait avec Jackson, car Stiles ne lui avait rien dis, il n'avait rien dit à son père, donc personne n'était au courant, enfin a par eux maintenant.

Scott était contrarié que Stiles ne lui ai pas fait confiance comme lui l'avait fait quand il avait commencé à sortir, enfin coucher disons plutôt baiser avec Derek, car leur relation avait commencé plutôt bestialement que dans les règles de l'art, à la base ils étaient tous les deux hétéros, vraiment à la base, parce que maintenant …

Quoique si Derek rompait, Scott ne serait pas du tout sûr de ressortir avec un mec …

Mais là n'est pas le problème.

Le souci c'est que Scott était dans l'ignorance mais il préférait prévenir plutôt que guérir.

Et puis c'était son ami d'enfance, il se devait de le protéger coûte que coûte et contre vents et marées, c'est ce qu'il avait fait depuis le jardin d'enfants, à la maternelle, au primaire, au collège et maintenant au lycée. Même si ce n'est plus les mêmes soucis, son amour pour Stiles restait identique.

Le matin suivant, Scott coinça celui qu'il allait devoir peut-être considérer comme son beau-frère.

_ _C'est quoi ton problème McCall, tu veux changer de crèmerie, tu veux essayer la force tranquille Whittemore …_  
 __ La ferme Jackson et puis ça m'étonnerait que Stiles me laisse faire de toute façon !_  
 __ Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me parle de …_  
 __ Laisse tomber, son père a entendu votre conversation téléphonique, il a ensuite appelé ma mère et j'ai tout entendu, tu veux jouer à ce jeu longtemps ?_

Jackson était clairement découvert, même s'il préférait découvrir Stiles de tout vêtements superficiels et ne laisser que la petite culotte en soie qu'il devait porter aujourd'hui, il s'en léchait déjà les lèvres …

_ _Tu penses à quoi comme ça ?_ Demanda Scott dubitatif sur le regard vicieux du blond.  
_ _A bien des choses concernant Stiles, je peux te le dire maintenant que tu sais, ne crois pas que ça fasse de nous des amis, non mais je peux te dire une seule chose, Stiles sait très bien se servir de sa langu…_

Scott vit rouge et coinça Jackson contre son casier, il ne comprenait pas ce que son ami pouvait trouver à cet abruti mais il était hors de question qu'il le laisse parler de Stiles de cette façon, il n'était pas un objet, il était une personne, un individu, un être humain plus humain que tous les humains de la planète, avec un cœur énorme.

 __ Si tu te sers de lui pour tes plaisirs personnels ou pour jouer avec ses sentiments, je te jure que …_

Jackson poussa violemment Scott qui tituba sous la surprise, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le blond réagisse de façon aussi virulente. Mais Scott revint à la charge empoignant le blond par le col de sa chemise.

_ _Joue pas avec lui sinon je te pète ta gueule d'enfoiré et Derek se fera une joie de t'éclater tes dents si blanche …_  
 __ Dégage McCall_ , Jackson se dégagea violemment _, tu ne sais rien à rien, alors avant de parler renseigne toi, peut être que Stiles n'a rien voulut te dire parce qu'il avait peur que tu le rejette parce qu'il sortait avec moi …_  
 __ Quoi ? Vous sortez ensemble …_  
 __ Tu crois qu'on fait quoi McAbruti, du Monopoly, du Cluedo, qu'on se mate Teen Wolf en mangeant des Curly Fries, bien sûr qu'on sort ensemble, je l'aime Crétin …_  
 __ Pardon ?_

Les deux garçons se statufièrent intégralement, ne bougeant que la tête pour se tourner vers la voix qui venait de s'exprimer.

_ _Primo, je peux savoir ce que vous foutez tous les deux ?_ Demanda Stiles en lançant des éclairs avec ses yeux, _et secundo, tu veux bien répéter Jackson ?_  
 __ Euh !_ répondirent les deux jeunes hommes, prit en flagrant délit de conneries.  
 __ Écoute Stiles …_

Stiles esquiva Scott qui s'était avancé vers lui et se posta devant Jackson. Le jeune blond baissait les yeux à terre.  
Il ne l'avait jamais dit à voix haute et encore moins à Stiles, Jackson lui avait fait découvrir sa véritable personnalité. Il était seul à savoir ses goûts en musique, en films, en comics, à savoir qu'il aimait peindre, qu'il avait une passion honteuse pour les licornes et le karaoké, qu'il rêvait de devenir libraire, d'avoir une maison et des enfants, mais jamais il ne lui avait encore prononcé ces mots.

Stiles en fut d'autant plus attristé car il les avait entendus alors que son petit ami secret, plus si secret, se disputait avec son meilleur ami.

_ _Tu m'aimes ?_  
 __ Ce n'est pas évident !_  
 __ Disons qu'on parle beaucoup, c'est vrai, on s'embrasse en permanence à rendre jaloux un apnéiste, on se caresse souvent, on lit ensemble, tu me peins mais on n'a jamais couché ensemble et on ne sait jamais dit certains mots, j'en été venu à me demander si tu me prenais pas pour une poupée Cindy grandeur nature, tu sais …_  
_ _Stop Stiles, je te l'ai pas encore dit parce que je voulais qu'on prenne notre temps_ , Jackson caressa du bout des doigts la nuque de son copain _, et si on n'a pas encore franchi la barrière du boxer, c'est parce que justement je ne veux pas que tu penses "ça y est ! Il va coucher avec moi après il va m'oublier et raconter à tout le monde ce qu'on a fait …"_  
 __ Hey je ne suis pas ce genre de … C'est vrai que ça m'a traversé l'esprit, au début mais après c'était …_  
 __ Taisez-Vous_ , murmura Scott qui les poussa sur le côté afin que personne ne les voit, _Hey Lydia como esta Bella …_  
_ _C'est à moi que tu parles le primate ?_ Lydia considéra le jeune homme en le dévisageant de haut en bas et tourna les talons pour partir.

Alors qu'il souffla, la blonde revint sur ses pas.

_ _Dis-moi le macaque latino ?_  
 __ Moi ?_  
 __ Oui toi tu vois quelqu'un d'autre ?_  
 __ Euh non !_  
 __ Ben voilà, dis-moi tu ne trouves pas Stiles étrange en ce moment ?_ Demanda la blonde qui remarqua que Scott devenait nerveux.  
_ _Euh non pas du tout il est comme d'habitude …_  
 __ T'as raison, comme d'habitude, c'est vrai qu'il a l'habitude de disparaître pendant les interclasses, pendant les pauses déjeuners, d'arriver plus en avance au lycée, tu veux savoir le fond de ma pensée_ , Stiles sentit Jackson se tendre légèrement, _je pense que Stiles s'est enfin trouvé quelqu'un et je pense que c'est Jackson …_

 __ QUOI ?_ S'écria de façon exagéré Scott, Stiles leva les yeux au ciel sous le regard amoureux de Jackson qui le serra un peu plus fort contre lui, _Jackson ? Non mais ça v…_  
 __ Oui Jackson, ne me joue pas la comédie grecque, il fait la même chose …_  
_ _De toute façon en quoi ça te regarde ? tu es jalouse ? Jalouse que Jackson c'est trouvé quelqu'un de bien, même si c'est Stiles Et je ne dis pas que c'est lui car je sais pas, passons, je crois que Jackson a de la chance de "Peut être" sortir avec Stiles, il a toutes les qualités requises pour rendre quelqu'un heureux …_

 __ WOUAW, tu le vends bien ton meilleur ami et pour répondre à ta question, non je suis pas jalouse, je sais que Jackson est amoureux de Stiles depuis des années, même quand on était ensemble il bavait sur lui, je n'ai jamais fait le poids contre Stilinski, et sache que c'est mon meilleur ami, alors je ferais tout pour qu'il soit heureux_ , sur ses paroles Lydia pivota sur ses Louboutins et partit.

_ _Elle … Elle savait, alors … ça veut dire que …_ Jackson se stoppa à temps devant le regard interrogateur de son copain qui tourna vers Scott.  
_ _Merci mec_ , Stiles prit son ami dans les bras, il était heureux et fier d'avoir un ami comme lui dans sa vie, il avait toujours été présent pour lui, même et surtout depuis la mort de sa mère.  
_ _Par contre toi et moi on va parler_ , dit sérieusement _Stiles, d'abord comment tu sais que je sors avec Jackson …_  
 __ Ton père a entendu votre conversation téléphonique …_  
 __ Oh Bordel_ , s'écria Stiles au bord de la crise de nerfs.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 07**

Demeure Stilinski

Une semaine et demi depuis que Stiles savait que son père savait mais qu'il ne savait pas que son fils savait qu'il savait. Ouais c'est compliqué mais c'est Stiles.

Ce soir-là, Stiles voulait crever l'abcès, car il avait bien senti que son père était un peu absent depuis un moment et qu'il l'évitait aussi, il comprenait mieux la raison.

Mais est-ce par qu'il était gay – Bi ?

Ou était-ce parce qu'il sortait avec Jackson ?

Ou alors peut qu'il n'aurait jamais dû acheter ses sous-vêtements qui rendait fou Jackson ? Le site avait clairement expliqué que sur le bordereau de banque, le nom serait différent.

Alors Stiles se mit au fourneau, préparant le plat préféré de son père, un rôti de porc à la moutarde et aux cèpes avec ses pommes sautés aux lards et en dessert Devil Food Cake Black Chocolate.

Cela lui avait pris une bonne partie de son mercredi après-midi, qu'il avait sacrifié car il devait voir Jackson mais vaux mieux affronter le dragon avant de sauter la princesse.

Quoi que là !

Qui était la princesse, pas Stiles, définitivement non … Mais Jackson non plus … Alors qui allait faire quoi dans leur couple, il savait que Jackson aimait être légèrement dominateur mais faudrait en discuter avec lui.

Mais revenons à Stiles, dont le père rentrait justement du travail.

_ _Stiles ?_  
 __ Oui papa !_ Stiles sortit de la cuisine encore en tablier et manilles aux mains avec le rôti fumant.  
_ _Tu … Tu as fait un rôti a la moutarde et aux cèpes ? Des pommes de terre aux lards ?_ Le shérif entra dans la cuisine, sa veste a la main, _mon dieu tu as fait un DFC ?_ Le ton du shérif s'approchait plus du hurlement hystérique d'une fan de Tyler Posey qui le voit à une convention Teen Wolf que celui d'un shérif d'une petite ville, fort et viril.

_ _Qui ?_ Demanda le Shérif, il savait qu'il y avait une raison pour que son fils lui prépare des choses aussi bonnes mais aussi calorifiques.  
La dernière fois c'était quand son professeur de chimie l'avait renvoyé de cours pour avoir fait exploser la solution qui ne devait simplement que changer de couleur ou cette fois ou Stiles avait retrouvé son chat mort dans la machine à laver.

 __ Qui ça Qui ?  
_ Qui est mort ?  
_ Personne n'est mort papa, qu'est-ce que tu ra…  
_ Alors plutôt quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux …  
_ Va t'asseoir, faut qu'on parle !_

Le shérif connaissait cette phrase, pour être celle des gens qui vont se séparer … Non son fils ne pouvait pas encore partir, il était mineur et il avait encore huit mois avant le départ à l'université du Michigan, il ne s'était pas encore fait à l'idée que son fils allait partir alors s'il lui annonçait qu'il partait vivre avec Jackson à 17 ans loin de lui, il allait foutre le feu à la ville …

_ _Tiens_ , Stiles lui tendis une bière très fraîche.  
_ _Alors là je panique_ , John se leva et croisa le regard amusé de son fils.  
_ _Papa qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer encore, sérieux je sors juste avec Jackson …_  
 __ Ah ! Le voilà le problème_ , John devenait aussi agité qu'une mère juive alors que sa fille lui annonce qu'elle quitte un médecin juif pour un charcutier blanc.  
 __ Quoi ? Que je sois gay ?_  
 __ Ne dis donc pas de bêtise Stiles, tu pourrais être un criminel, un trapéziste ou même être possédé par un Nogistune …_  
 __ Papa je vais t'interdire de regarder Teen Wolf sérieux_ , gronda Stiles fatigué d'avoir droit à des références sur cette série, son père étant devenu accro à l'acteur qui jouait le shérif.  
_ _Quoi ? Tu préfères que je regarde …_  
 __ Rien ! Bon je peux être gay mais pas sortir avec Jackson …_  
 __ Non ce n'est pas Jackson le problème …_  
 __ Alors c'est quoi le problème_ , s'impatienta Stiles, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son père …

Son père, le voilà le problème !

 __ Porter ? C'est Porter Whittemore le problème ? Papa, sérieux vous avez quel âge, et d'ailleurs pourquoi vous êtes aussi pénible tous les deux_ , Stiles plaignait Jackson en ce moment qui devait faire la même chose avec ses parents, le pauvre.  
 __ Oui c'est Porter le problème, il n'a jamais supporter notre …_ John se stoppa net avant de dévoiler le secret qu'il garde depuis son adolescence.  
_ _Papa ? Notre quoi ?_ La phrase de John avait tiqué la curiosité de Stiles, le shérif savait qu'il valait mieux cracher le morceau avant que Stiles ne le pousse à bout ou qu'il demande à Porter qui se fera une joie de tout lui dire dans les moindres détails.  
_ _Je suis sorti avec Porter Whittemore pendant mes quatre ans de lycée avant de le plaquer pour ta mère, voilà c'est dit, je ne rajouterai rien d'autre même pas sous la torture, je monte me changer appelle moi quand tu auras fini le dîner,_ John bu cul sec sa bière et monta à l'étage laissant son fils figé par cette annonce.

Stiles sortit son téléphone et appela Jackson.

_ _Tu sais quoi ? Mon père est sorti avec le tien_ , les deux garçons avait dit la même chose au même moment, ils éclatèrent de rire, sous les grognements de leurs pères respectifs, John grommelait en regardant la photo de sa femme et Porter râlait de son côté.

Danny aimait tout le monde et tout le monde aimait Danny et Danny savait que Jackson aimait Stiles comme l'inverse était vrai.

Il connaissait par cœur son meilleur ami, il avait remarqué les petits gestes, les regards que ces deux-là se lançaient dès qu'il le pouvait.  
Alors c'est tout naturel que Danny invita Stiles à sa soirée privée.

Seulement il savait que s'il faisait ça, il devait inviter aussi Scott, le meilleur ami de Stiles et par conséquent Derek Hale, Cora, Malia, Jordan et Alison.

Malheureusement pour lui, il ne s'attendait pas à une fin de soirée pareille.

Reprenons depuis le début.

Stiles se demandait encore pourquoi il était venu. Ah oui ! Ça y est, Jackson, Jackson Whittemore, son petit ami secret qui n'est quasiment plus un secret puisque que pas mal de gens étaient au courant, enfin presque tous.

Scott l'avait dit à Derek, normal dans leur couple il n'y avait aucuns secrets, Cora et Malia l'avaient entendu qui s'étaient empressées de le dire à Alison devant Jordan. Mais chut, il ne fallait rien dire à personne.

Donc le voilà dans la maison secondaire des parents de l'hawaïen sirotant un soda, parce que mon dieu, si son père s'apercevait qu'il avait bu ne serait-ce qu'une seule goutte d'alcool, il serait puni jusqu'à sa majorité. C'est quand même l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité mais bon, son père s'était calmé sur la boisson, alors autant éviter de lui donner une raison de recommencer.

Stiles regardait avec une certaine joie, ses amis danser sur le nouveau son de Lady Gaga, sous l'œil désapprobateur de certains invités. Il est vrai que ses amis n'avaient aucun rythme dans la peau, mais au moins ils s'éclataient et cela été important pour Stiles.

Après son énième soda et pas de nouvelles de Jackson, à qui il avait envoyé une dizaine de messages sans réponse, Stiles monta à l'étage pour trouver les toilettes et faire une petite vidange.

Après un quart d'heure à tourner en rond, au détour d'un couloir, mais s'était quoi cette baraque, il y avait un labyrinthe ou quoi ? Stiles se fit alpaguer par une main et attirer dans une pièce noire. Il eut soudainement peur qu'un psychopathe échappé d'Echein House le séquestre, mais une voix suave lui murmura.

_ _Enfin te voilà, je t'ai attendu un moment !_

Stiles eut un frisson, Jackson s'était caché là pour lui faire une surprise, en plus le jeune hyper actif avait revêtu un linge que son blond appréciait énormément. Donc c'est aujourd'hui le grand jour, il allait passer à l'étape suivante, il allait perdre sa virginité avec le garçon dont il était tombé amoureux, ils allaient peut-être le faire quatre fois comme promis dans sa carte ?

 __ Jack…  
_ Chut ! Je vais te faire grimper aux rideaux Stiles, je vais te faire hurler mon prénom_, susurra la voix grave.

Stiles était tout électrique, mais quelque chose clochait, quelque chose dont il n'arrivait pas mettre le doigt dessus, quelque chose d'important.

Il sentit les mains de son compagnon, remonter délicatement son tee shirt, pendant que la bouche mordillait sa peau dans le creux de son cou. Stiles entoura les épaules de son futur amant et s'agrippa à ses cheveux tout en sautant sur ses hanches pour les croiser.

Il sentit l'érection de son copain grossir au fur et à mesure que leur baiser prenait de l'intensité.

Stiles se mit à gémir quand il fut plaqué contre un mur, l'autre se frotta à lui doucement.

_ _Je …_

 __ Poussin ?_ La lumière s'alluma et Stiles s'aperçut de l'erreur qu'il avait fait, du "quelque chose" qui le dérangeait, mais à peine eut-il le temps de s'en rendre compte, que Jackson entra dans la chambre et dégagea Theo de ses bras.

Stiles était pétrifié d'horreur, voilà le quelque chose qui clochait, ce n'était pas Jackson dans ses bras, non mais Theo, le nouveau qui le draguait ouvertement au lycée, même lourdement depuis quelque temps, pourtant l'hyper actif lui avait gentiment qu'il n'était pas intéressé mais sans succès.

Il tomba à terre, assis en tailleur déconnecté pendant que les deux garçons commençaient à se disputer. Il avait trompé Jackson, il venait d'embrasser un autre, il avait trompé Jackson, répétant cela en boucle à mi-voix, Jackson s'approcha de lui pour le rassurer mais fut encore interrompu par Theo qui le chercha.

Stiles décroisa ses jambes et les plaqua contre son torse, ses larmes commencèrent à couler, c'est à ce moment-là que Lydia, Danny et Scott entrèrent dans la chambre.

Scott s'approcha de Stiles instinctivement et tenta de le réconforter, Lydia se mit à hurler sur Theo qui s'en fichait royalement et Danny essayait de calmer Jackson qui devenait fou furieux.

Scott souleva Stiles qui ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de pleurer, son mal être lui broya le cœur, il venait de faire ce qu'il s'était promis de ne jamais faire à quelqu'un, il avait trompé Jackson avec Theo. En descendant les escaliers, le son de la musique avait été coupé et le silence des jeunes présents était plus qu'oppressant pour Stiles, il ferma ses bras sur le cou de Scott pour se cacher, tandis que ses amis avaient déjà pris leurs affaires.

Tous entendaient la dispute à l'étage, Jackson hurlait, Lydia aussi, Theo crachait des mots qui étaient fait pour blesser le jeune Whittemore, Danny essayait de calmer tout le monde mais sans succès.

 __ Je te ramène chez toi !_ Murmura Scott, Stiles acquiesça en silence, meurtrie par sa faute, meurtri par Jackson qui ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il n'était plus dans la chambre, meurtri et jugé par les regards poser sur lui dans l'assistance.  
_ _Bonne soirée et amusez-vous bien à blablater sur mon ami_ , déclara Derek _, par contre si j'entends quoi que ce soit, si je vois quoi que ce soit, je vous démonte la gueule a coup de pelle et je vous enterre dans mon jardin, il reste de la place, mon oncle m'a laissé une parcelle_ , sur cette phrase qui fit frissonner d'horreur l'assemblée, Derek ferma la porte.

Stiles s'était enfin endormit, John avait mit deux heures pour calmer ses pleurs, deux heures de pure calvaire, tout ça lui rappelait la mort de sa femme avec un adolescent hurlant la nuit, terrorisé par des images qui le hante encore aujourd'hui.

Quand Scott l'avait appelé en urgence parce que son fils devenait hystérique et violent, cela faisait bientôt trois ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vu comme ça. Mais cette fois rien ne le calmait, Derek et Jordan avaient dû user de leur force pour le maintenir allongé quand le shérif rentra en catastrophe et qu'il lui avait injecter de l'Aderall liquide.

Malgré la dose qu'il avait dans le corps, Stiles hurlait, pleurait, passait de l'état psychotique à l'état amorphe en quelques minutes.

Dans les hurlements de Stiles, John avait saisi le prénom de Jackson, pestant que sur lui-même d'avoir fauté.

Alors maintenant qu'il dormait, shooté par la troisième piqûre, John descendait dans le salon. Il aperçut une tête qu'il connaissait mais qui n'avait rien à faire chez lui.

_ _Que fais-tu là Jackson ?_ s'énerva John s'avançant dangereusement vers lui.  
 __ je suis désole mais je devais venir, c'est ma faute tout ça …_  
_ _Oui tout est de ta faute, mais je veux comprendre ce qui s'est passé ce soir en détail, parce que ça_ , John montra du doigt l'étage, _ce n'est pas mon fils, il n'a pas eu de crises depuis trois ans et encore, les crises précédentes non jamais eut cette ampleur, alors oui je veux savoir._

Jackson avait honte mais d'un autre côté, s'il était arrivé en retard c'est pour une bonne raison mais il savait qu'il aurait dû répondre au texto de Stiles.

Jackson commença son récit, en expliquant qu'il s'était changé cinq fois avant de trouver la tenue idéale pour Stiles, il voulait être encore plus beau que d'habitude pour lui, il voulait voir dans ses yeux les feux d'artifices qu'il avait toujours en le voyant. Mais voilà, son père l'avait coincé entre deux portes pour lui rappeler les règles de sortie, l'heure de rentrer mais surtout parler protection.

_ _Protection ?_ demanda John intrigué, quels …  
 __ Capotes_ , souffla Jackson de plus en plus gêné par la conversation en sortant une boite de douze préservatifs toute neuve en mode XXL de sa sacoche et la tendit au shérif.  
_ _Oh bordel !_ S'écria l'homme de loi, alors que les jeunes ricanaient un peu, _ok range moi ça, je veux plus voir …_  
_ _ça promet pour Stiles,_ susurra Malia sans se rendre compte que tout le monde avait entendu.  
 __ Continue gamin_ , John lança un regard noir a la gamine qui ne se démonta pas et bomba la poitrine sur de ce qu'elle avançait.  
 __ J'étais en voiture quand j'ai reçu tous les textos de Stiles mais je ne pouvais pas répondre, maintenant que j'y réfléchit, j'aurais pu me garer et lui répondre …_  
_ _Continue, maintenant c'est fait, mais c'est bien que tu ne répondes pas en voiture, tu as au moins ça en bon point, pas comme ton père qui … Non vas-y continue_ , John devint rouge a un souvenir de lycée, Porter Whittemore lui faisant une gâterie alors que John conduisait la voiture de son père, ils avaient failli finir dans le décor.  
_ _Quand je suis arrivé Danny m'a indiqué que Stiles était monté aux toilettes alors j'ai filé à l'étage pour le retrouver mais il n'y était pas,_ Jackson baissa la tête, parler de ça le mettait mal à l'aise, mais plus encore, il se sentait coupable, coupable de ce qui s'était passé ce soir. Il savait enfin d'où il avait vu Theo, il s'agissait du cousin de Lydia.

Elle avait fait en sorte qu'il vienne pour pimenter le pari, mais elle lui avait demandé d'arrêter car il n'avait plus besoin de lui, seulement le jeune homme avait craqué sur Stiles et n'avait surtout pas apprécié d'être repoussé et éconduit.

_ _Quand je l'ai trouvé, il a … Il était_ … Jackson n'arrivait pas à le dire, pourtant s'était simple, mais le fait de le dire à voix haute lui était insupportable, pour lui mais surtout pour Stiles.

Il connaissait la raison de cette crise, il lui avait tout dit, tout raconté, les raisons de ses crises passées mais aussi celle d'aujourd'hui qui était justifiée mais qui avait prit des proportions énormes.

 __ Il quoi Jackson ?_ Demanda suspicieusement le shérif.  
 __ Il était en train d'embrasser Theo_ , lâcha Derek.  
 __ Et c'est de là qu'est parti sa crise_ , continua Scott, _il s'en veut d'avoir trompé Jackson alors qu'il n'en est rien, il l'a juste …_  
 __ C'est plus compliqué que ça Scott_ , souffla Jackson, il ne voulait pas répéter ce que Stiles lui avait raconté, mais peut être devrait-il, pour qu'une fois pour toute, tout cela finisse.  
_ _Qu'est-ce que …_  
_ _Je ne peux rien dire je lui ai promis_ , coupa le blond au Shérif qui s'inquiétait de plus en plus.  
_ _Mon garçon à ta place …_  
 __ désolé, parlez avec Stiles, c'est à lui de vous le dire, pas à moi_ , Jackson recula mais fixa les escaliers qui donnait à la chambre de Stiles, le shérif eut pitié de lui, rien était de sa faute, toute une série de quiproquo et de mauvaises coïncidences les avait conduits ici.

_ _Tu peux monter, mais pas plus de …_ Le shérif ne put finir sa phrase que Jackson avait disparu, _rentrez chez vous les enfants, dites à vos parents de m'appeler s'il y a un souci._

Tous regardèrent Scott, attendant son avale comme s'il était le loup garou alpha de leur petite meute, il baissa la tête et fut suivit des autres quand il partit.

John prit son téléphone et chercha un nom, quand il tomba sur "Boulet l'étalon juridique, il pouffa, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas appelé, un mois environ.

 __ Oui je sais qu'elle heure il est merci Porter …_

 __ Tu étais plus agréable au réveil avant …_

 __ Je te charrie …_

 __ Tu me laisse en placer une oui ? On dirait mon fils …_

 __ Jackson est chez moi …_ Le shérif recula le combiné, Porter hurlait toujours comme une fille hystérique _  
__ … _  
_ Non ! Bordel …_

 __ Il n'a rien de grave, il y a eu juste un souci avec Stiles et ils sont rentrés ici directement_

 __ Oui monsieur l'avocat de mon cul …  
_ _ … _  
__ _Très amusant Porter mais même pas en rêve tu vas-y retoucher_ … John pouffa de la connerie de l'avocat _  
__ … _  
__ _En tout cas ton fils a prit de toi sur certains aspect …_ il s'assit dans le canapé _  
__ … _  
_ Tu aurais pu éviter la boite de douze quand même …_ Le shérif entendit le rire moqueur de Porter et leva les yeux au ciel __

 __ Ouais je te crois, allez je te laisse, je dois retourner travailler moi …  
_ _ … _  
__ _Ouais moi aussi …_ Souffla douloureusement le shérif … _moi aussi tu me manques_ … dit-il alors qu'il venait de raccrocher.

Le shérif était monté une dernière fois voir son fils, mais le spectacle des deux jeunes dormants, Stiles sur le torse de Jackson, John remarqua qu'il n'avait pas gardé ses vêtements, il grimaça mais le sourire apaisé de son fils lui suffit.

Il repartit au poste l'esprit tranquille, il avait laissé une note sur la table de la salle à manger, un peu d'argent et les numéros de téléphone pour les urgences.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 08**

Stiles était réveillé depuis bientôt une heure, il avait bien dormi malgré le fait qu'il ne se souvenait pas entièrement de sa fin de soirée.

L'attente de Jackson, la pièce noire, les baisers puis l'arrivée de son copain le trouvant dans les bras d'un autre, il se souvenait parfaitement de Scott qui le portait puis le début de sa crise puis plus rien.

Alors que faisait Jackson dans son lit, pourquoi avait-il mal partout ? Était-ce un rêve ? Plutôt un cauchemar ? Non tout cela était bien arrivé. Il en était sûr, alors pourquoi ? Oui pourquoi Jackson ronflait légèrement un sourire aux lèvres. Mon dieu quelles lèvres.

Et puis il se mit à paniquer légèrement … Lèvres … Theo …

_ _Arrête de réfléchir et de te torturer poussinou !_ Le jeune homme posa son regard sur lui et s'aperçut que son … Etait-il toujours ensemble ? Pouvait-il l'appeler son petit ami sexy ? Son joueur de Lacrosse personnel ?

Jackson raffermit sa prise sur les hanches de Stiles, l'approchant plus près de lui.

_ _Stiles ? Ne t'inquiète de rien, c'est ma faute, j'étais en voiture quand tu m'as laissé les messages, j'aurais dû m'arrêter et te répondre, mais je voulais arriver le plus vite possible car j'étais en retard et je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça !_ grommela Jackson encore à moitié endormit  
 __ Je suis désolé_ , marmonna Stiles dont les larmes commencèrent à nouveau à perler.  
 __ Chut ! Ne pleure pas Stiles, ne pleure plus, je t'aime_ , Jackson embrassa ses tempes, puis descendit sur sa mâchoire et le remonta un peu pour prendre possession de ses lèvres _, je n'aime que toi et rien de ce qu'a dit ou fait cet abruti ne changera mes sentiments pour toi._

Stiles se sentit soulagé un instant avant de sentir les mains de Jackson se balader sur son corps. La douceur du blond rendit fébrile Stiles, il se sentait à sa place dans ses bras, entre ses mains. Il s'abandonna totalement à son amant.

Ils firent l'amour trois fois ce matin-là, la première fois de Stiles, puis Jackson lui laissa le champ libre pour le manipuler à sa guise et enfin une dernière fois pour que Stiles ressente bien tous les sentiments de Jackson à son égard.

Vers midi, quand ils furent repus d'amour et de sexe, Stiles entendit la porte d'entrée claquer. Il se leva et entraîna Jackson à la salle de bain pour un nettoyage. Malgré eux, ils firent l'amour une quatrième fois sous la douche. Stiles dû se contenir de ne pas gémir trop fort.

Quand ils s'en sortirent, Stiles s'aperçut que les draps du lit avaient été enlevé, qu'une nouvelle literie avait été posé sur le matelas et que des vêtements propres étaient pliés sur le bureau avec un petit mot.

"Je vous attend pour le déjeuner"

_ _Tu crois que mon père sait ?_  
 __ Sais quoi ma biche ?_ Stiles souffla au surnom que Jackson lui avait donné dès leur deuxième rendez-vous dans leur coin à eux.  
_ _Ce qu'on a fait ce matin et sous la douche ?_  
_ _je crois que oui !_ Jackson prit sa biche dans ses bras, tous les deux encore à moitié nu en serviette, de l'eau dégoulinait encore sur leur corps, alors que Stiles embrassait goulûment Jackson, une voix se fit entendre dans le salon.

_ _Séchez-vous et descendez, et surtout on arrête les cochonneries, je vous entends jusqu'ici bordel !_ cria le shérif sur les nerfs d'avoir eu à supporter les gémissements de son fils.  
 __ Oui papa on arrive_ , Stiles ricana légèrement enfermé dans les bras de Jackson, il était bien là, il était heureux, il était vivant.

Mais tout ça allait bientôt changer.

Stiles était de très bonne humeur ce matin, il était aux anges même, une semaine s'était écoulé depuis leur première fois, depuis la grande discussion avec son père dans la cuisine où il avait failli s'étouffer avec son café quand John Stilinski leur avait demandé s'ils s'étaient protégés même sous la douche et qu'il allait penser à insonoriser la chambre.

Mais aujourd'hui il était à mille lieues de ça, il allait demander à Jackson d'être son cavalier pour le bal de l'hiver qui approchait à grand pas, il avait tout préparé en secret, une semaine que cela lui avait pris.

Location de la limousine, achat du costume trois pièces bleu roi, appelle vers le gérant d'un hôtel pour la fin de soirée avec l'accord du shérif bien sûr, même si ce dernier avait ronchonné pendant des heures, débat avec un fleuriste pour trouver de belle boutonnière qu'ils pourraient assortir.

Tout ce travail en cachette le portait comme sur un petit nuage moelleux entouré des licornes arc-en-ciel et d'éléphants rose.

Alors qu'il allait entrer dans la salle de cours vide ou devait sûrement l'attendre Jackson, il tomba sur une discussion qui allait changer sa vie.

 __ Quel enfoiré tu fais Whittemore !_ Cracha une voix masculine qu'il reconnut comme celle de Theo, _tu crois que je ne sais pas tout de votre petit pari amical …_  
 __ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Theo …_  
 __ Ne me prend pas pour un con, je sais que tu as fait un pari avec Lydia et que l'enjeu est la virginité de Stiles, plus précisément que tu devais sauter Stiles avant le bal d'hiver, c'est peut-être un pari simple sans gains …_  
 __ Ferme la et dégage !_ Grogna en colère Jackson qui devenait de plus en plus nerveux face à cet enfoiré.

Cela faisait un moment que le pari avait été annulé et qu'il avait parlé avec Lydia. Les choses avaient été misent à plat et la jeune femme lui avait fait part de sa façon de penser mais lui avait aussi donné sa bénédiction.

Elle était enfin heureuse que son ami soit libre d'aimer la personne pour qui il craquait depuis des années.

Malheureusement l'histoire de la fête de Danny était restée en travers de Theo et il comptait bien lui faire payer.

_ _Tu ne sais absolument rien, je suis même sûr que tu n'aimes pas Stiles !_ S'énerva Jackson, Stiles ne devait pas tarder à arriver et il voulait se débarrasser de cet abruti avant qu'il arrive.  
 __ Aimer ce boulet ? t'es sérieux, ce gamin débile a la bougeotte, c'est un challenge pour moi, quand Lydia m'a parlé de votre pari, elle a voulu pimenter le truc, voir si tu allais te bouger plus vite avec un concurrent, mais je n'aime pas perdre et encore moins me faire recaler pour une merde dans son genre, je vais le baiser Stiles, qu'il le veuille ou no…_

Stiles entendit Jackson frapper Theo qui valsa sur les tables dans un grand bruit de fer. Mais il avait mal, très mal.

Il porta la main à son cœur qui tambourinait fortement, trop fortement pour lui. Sa vue se troubla, sa respiration se fit plus difficile. Son corps se mit à trembler. Il n'était pas en colère, non, il était au-delà du désarroi, il avait atteint le désespoir.  
Tout ça n'avait été qu'un pari ?  
Jackson se servait de lui ?  
Il n'était que l'enjeu stupide de deux personnes égoïstes et malsaines.

Il ressentit de la honte, du dégoût, de l'écœurement de lui-même, il avait eu l'espoir que Jackson soit amoureux de lui, malheureusement ce n'était pas le cas, il l'avait séduit pour pouvoir le mettre dans son lit, enfin dans Son lit.

Il était humilié, sali.  
Il commença à se frotter les bras comme si une substance immonde lui collait à la peau, comme si de la salissure s'incrustait dans son corps.  
Il se mit à pleurer en se frictionnant vigoureusement.

 __ Stiles ?_ Le jeune homme se retourna pour tomber sur le regard inquiet de Lydia, _qu'est-ce qu'il …_  
 __ NON !_ Stiles hurla, il ne voulait pas la voir, il ne voulait pas le voir.  
Il souhaitait se débarrasser de cette sensation oppressante qu'il était qu'une merde, trahi par la personne qu'il aimait, il voulait disparaître, mourir pour avoir la paix, il espérait que tout cela ne soit qu'un cauchemar horrible et qu'il allait se réveiller, il le voulait …

 __ Stiles ? mon poussin ?_ L'hyper actif se figea et tourna lentement et croisa le regard horrifié de Jackson, celui-ci tenta une lente approche mais le brun hurla et partit en courant vers les couloirs bondés d'élèves qui s'écartaient sur son passage.

Jackson se mit à courir à sa poursuite, il avait peur que son petit ami fasse une connerie, il savait maintenant qu'il les avait entendus, il devait à tout prix lui parler, il devait …

_ _STILES !_


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 09**

L'action qui se déroula devant lui, passa comme un ralenti de film, alors qu'il sortit du bâtiment principal, mais en plus vrai.

Stiles courait sans voir où il allait, ses larmes lui brouillait la vue, alors il s'arrêta un instant pour s'essayer le visage, c'est à ce moment qu'il la vit.

Ce morceau de ferraille emplit d'électronique dernier cri.  
Ces phares qui vous aveugle.  
Ce bruit de freins qui crissent.  
Cet odeur de pneus brûler qui vous agresse les narines.  
Puis le bruit horrible d'un impact violent, machines contre humain.  
Le silence, la paralysie, la catatonie …

Puis viennent les hurlements hystériques, les pleurs, les gens qui vomissent.  
Les public qui courent vers la victime allongée au sol quelques mètres plus loin, le sang.  
Les appels téléphoniques vers les hôpitaux, les appels vers la police.  
Certains filment, d'autres sont terrés dans leur main incapable de voir ce qu'il y a devant eux.

Et "Lui", il le tient dans ses bras, tente d'arrêter le sang qui coulent de partout, il voit une jambe qui n'est pas dans le bon angle, il ne sait plus qui il est, ni où il est et ce qu'il est censé faire ou dire.

Il est en train de le perdre.

Il est comme figé, statufié, il est immobile au milieu de toute l'agitation que l'entoure, comme au centre de l'œil du cyclone.

Un pas à droite.

Un pas à gauche.

Un pas vers l'avant

Où va-t-il peut-être mieux fuir vers l'arrière, prendre cette putain de porte par laquelle il est entré, celle qui vous fait pénétrer dans un monde de sang, de blessures, de maladies en tout genre, celle qui fait naître ou mourir …

Mourir voilà le sentiment qu'il a à présent.

Peut -il prendre sa place ?

Se trouver entre la vie et la mort, avoir tous ses tuyaux qui le maintiennent en vie, ses poches de liquides de différentes couleurs qui sont accrochées à son lit, qui n'est pas son lit pas plus que celui d'un autre.

Peut-être que celui d'avant est parti en vie !

Ou alors qu'il est mort !

A-t-il agonisé avant d'expulser son dernier souffle de vie ?

Ou alors gambade-t-il dehors tel une biche heureuse d'avoir échappé à son chasseur …

Biche …

Quel étrange surnom a- t-il trouvé pour la personne qui se trouve là, à quelques mètres de lui, inconscient, presque mort mais pas totalement vivant.

Qu'il est dur de rester là, alors que l'on peut avancer, pourquoi ses jambes ne lui obéissent pas, il est ce qu'il est, donc lui.

Mais sans lui là-bas, il n'était rien, il se sent vide, il n'est plus personne, il n'est plus rien.

Pourquoi était-il là d'ailleurs ?

Ah oui ! "Lui" !

Jackson lève ses mains pour tenter de retenir quelqu'un et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il le voit, le sang, pourtant il n'a aucunes blessures, ce sang n'est pas à lui, mais à qui ?

A "lui" alors !

Il ne comprend pas ce que la femme face à lui est en train d'expliquer, aucuns bruits, ne lui parvient, il plisse les yeux, tentant de déchiffrer les paroles que la femme infirmière lui raconte, elle a l'air calme, posé, il a l'impression de la connaître, il baisse la tête et lit "Melissa McCall.

Pourquoi se nom lui rappelait quelque chose, il n'arrive pas à se souvenir.

Il sent quelqu'un le tirer vers l'avant, un homme s'approche de lui. Il a l'air inquiet, triste et en colère, il porte un bel uniforme de Shérif avec l'Étoile qui va avec.

Son propre corps se secoue quand un son proche du rire se fit entendre, "lui" aimerait cet uniforme, il veut être dans la police plus tard, agent du FBI ou criminologiste.

Plus tard c'est une jeune fille aux cheveux blond vénitien, qui lui adresse la parole, pourquoi pleure-t-elle. Pleure pas, veut-il dire mais aucuns mots ne sortent de sa bouche, aucuns sons non plus.

Fatigué !

Il commence à se sentir lourd, à être fatigué, mais il doit rester éveillé, il veut "le" voir, il ne sait pas pourquoi, ni pourquoi il est là, avec du sang qui n'est pas le sien.

Tout d'un coup le calme apparent disparaît quand les infirmières et médecins s'affolent dans "sa" chambre, que se passe-t-il ?

L'agitation le perturbe, quelque chose ne va pas, il se sent vide, seul, il a mal mais toujours pas de blessures, il en est certain, il a vérifié.

Pourquoi ?

Pour qui ?

"Lui" ?

Que s'était-il passé ?

Puis soudain, un mot lui revient en mémoire, un seul alors qu'il a aperçu "son visage", un mot qui lui tord les boyaux, qui le rend malade.

Le mot "Pari".

Et il sombra dans les ténèbres.


	11. Chapter 10 Final

**Petite référence a SNT**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 – Final**

Le mois de Mars était frais cette année, non pas qu'il connaissait les températures de ce pays, mais ça lui changeait de Beacon Hills.  
En Californie à cette période il fait chaud, enfin il fait toujours chaud, il parlait hier après-midi avec son père et ce dernier se plaignait de la chaleur, il était en nage et torse nu.

Jackson avait bien ri sous cape, il avait bien remarqué la veste du shérif en arrière-plan dans le salon, posé négligemment sur le canapé, il était temps que son père, divorcé depuis quatre ans maintenant refasse sa vie.

Le shérif … Stiles … Voilà deux sujets sur lesquelles les Whittemore ne discutaient pas, ou plus.  
Cela faisait quatre mois que Jackson s'était exilé tout seul chez sa tante à Londres, Moira Whittemore était une femme très excentrique pour 55 ans mais d'une douceur et d'une gentillesse incroyable.

Oui ça existe ce genre de personne chez les Whittemore.

Eleonora Whittemore, sa mère ne la supportait pas, elle la traitait de folle, naïve avec une tendance à la débilité.  
Mais Jackson n'était pas d'accord, la sœur de son père était une femme extraordinaire, d'une incroyable empathie. Elle arrivait à anticiper les souhaits et volontés de Jackson avant qu'il ne puisse lui demander.

Jackson remonta la fermeture de son blouson, il frissonna, son corps n'avait pas encore l'habitude des fraîcheurs londonienne. Il s'arrêta à sa boulangerie française préféré et acheta chocolatine et croissants au beurre pour son ami FRML, seule personne assez dingue pour parler à un américain mais surtout fan de la série Supernatural comme lui et Stiles ...

Le maître des enfers était le surnom de Fergus Roderick McLeod Crowley dit Rod par le jeune Whittemore, était un jeune homme particulier, adepte croyant de la magie noire et démoniaque, cela ne l'empêchait pas de faire passer des contrats bidons à ceux qui souhaitaient se venger de quelqu'un.  
Fait étrange la plupart des souhaits étaient exhaussés et les gens avaient peur de lui mais venait à son encontre pour diverses raisons.

Quand enfin il arriva au 9 Parsons Green, l'établissement grouillait déjà de lycéens et lycéennes de premier choix, le lycée était classé numéro 1 parmi les plus cotés.  
Enseignements, vie scolaire, activités extrascolaires etc.,  
Il aperçut son ami discuter avec deux nouveaux élèves, Daniel et Samuel Winchest, les deux garçons étaient étranges, ils sollicitaient Rob mais restaient à l'écart, une sorte d'amitié tordu.

_ _Salut !_ Sourit Jackson en sachant que les couilles droite et couilles gauche allaient déguerpir à son arrivé. Ce qui ne manqua pas _, je dois puer c'est ça ?_ Demanda Jackson en tendant un sac en papier d'où sortait une délicieuse odeur de croissant chaud qui fit saliver son ami.  
_ _Hey t'as entendu ?_  
 __ Entendu quoi Rod, je viens d'arriver_ , soupira Jackson.  
 __ Il parait qu'un castor noir et rouge se balade dans l'enceinte du lycée_ , Jackson s'immobilisa net, la bouche grande ouverte, un pain au chocolat à mi-chemin dans sa bouche, il tourna les yeux vers son ami qui dévorait le sien sans se soucier de ce qu'il venait de dire.  
_ _Un Castor ? Noir et Rouge ? Ça n'existe pas …_  
 __ Ce n'est pas un vrai abruti, c'est une mascotte qui vient apparemment de chez toi, il y a écrit Stil.. Stilin… Stilans … AAH je sais pl…_  
 __ Stilinski ?_ Demanda Jackson peu sur de comprendre la situation.  
 __ Oui, c'est ce, Stil.. Sti … Bordel c'est quoi ce tru… Hey Jacks tu vas où ?_ Hurla Rod quand il vit son ami courir à travers la masse de jeune qui l'observait étrangement.  
Mais que faisait cet étranger encore, déjà que l'établissement était fermé à cause d'une énergumène qui fais des blagues étranges, alors si lui s'en mêle.

Jackson courait depuis bien vingt minutes, il avait fait le tour des jardins, des couloirs du premier étage, il voulait chopper cet enfoiré qui lui faisait une mauvaise blague, s'il y avait bien un sujet sur lequel il ne rigolait pas s'était bien Stiles.  
Mais il eut un doute, un gros doute, une lueur d'espoir, mince certes mais quand même présente. Personne ne savait pour Stiles, ni son prénom, ni son véritable prénom, encore moins son …

_ _Hey !_ Héla une voix étouffée derrière lui alors qu'il arpentait le couloir du deuxième étage de la section Est.

Il se tourna et tomba sur ce qu'il cherchait, la mascotte du Lycée de Beacon Hills qui se figea à sa vue.

_ _Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes et ce que vous savez sur Stiles mais vous allez le regretter très cher, personne ne touche à mon poussin sans en payer les conséquences,_ s'énerva Jackson en avançant dangereusement vers le Castor géant noir et Rouge où le nom de famille Stilinski était écrit en gros.

Plus Jackson avançait plus l'appréhension montait mais la mascotte n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Il imaginait le sourire niais de Stiles à l'intérieur en nage préparant ce qu'il allait dire.  
Quand il s'arrêta à dix centimètres de lui, Jackson hésita.

_ _Qui êtes-vous ?_ Et c'est là qu'il vit ce que tenait la mascotte dans ses mains, enfin ses pattes plutôt. Un bouquet de rose et une carte ?

La mascotte bougea et tendit d'abord les fleurs puis la carte que prit Jackson.

"Je croyais que ton fantasme numéro 3 était de coucher avec la mascotte"

Jackson n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il releva la tête et prit les roses dont il huma l'odeur.

_ _Stiles ? Poussin ?_ Demanda-t-il fébrile _, c'est bien toi ?_

La mascotte recula et d'un geste malhabile, retira la tête qui tomba au sol dans un bruit assourdissant, laissant le sourire de l'habitant se révéler à Jackson.

Il avait raison, Stiles dégoulinait là-dedans mais le sourire qu'il lui faisait valait tout l'or du monde.

_ _Mais ? Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_  
 __ Je viens chercher mon mec !_ Répondit naturellement Stiles et tentant de s'essuyer le front, c'était une fournaise ce bordel, deux heures dedans et son père retrouverai son corps d'adolescent.  
_ J _'ai mis deux mois et demi pour récupérer toutes mes facultés motrices, simplement pour venir taper sur mon mec, parce que monsieur il part comme ça, sans me demander mon avis, sans que je lui laisse le temps de m'expliquer la situation_. D'un geste précis Stiles ouvrit légèrement le costume pour laisser son corps respirer, il était en caleçon là-dedans.  
 __ Tu as une chance insolente d'avoir une meilleure amie qui tiens à toi pour tout me raconter, heureusement aussi que tu es un père fabuleux qui t'aime et un futur beau-père trop occupé mais qui risque de punir ton mec quand il va se rendre compte que son fils est parti sans son accord._  
_ _Tu es fou Stiles !_ Eclata Jackson en rigolant, il s'approcha rapidement de lui.

Stiles se rapprocha de Jackson et se pencha pour capturer ses lèvres qui lui avait tant manqué pendant quatre longs mois.

_ _Je me suis battu pour retrouver l'usage presque normal de mes jambes, rien que pour venir te botter le cul et te ramener à la maison, en plus tu as été admis à la fac du Michigan, là où je vais l'année prochaine._ Jackson n'en croyait pas ses yeux, ni ses oreilles mais il pouvait croire à la douceur de ses lèvres qui l'embrassait à nouveau.  
_ _Je t'aime Jackson, j'ai paniqué pour rien, enfin non pas pour rien, mais j'aurais dû écouter ce que tu avais à me dire avant de paniquer et d'imaginer les pires scénarios dans ma tête …_  
 __ J'aurais dû t'en parler plus tôt, Lydia m'avait prévenu mais je pensais avoir encore le temps pour te l'annoncer en douceur_ , Jackson avait l'impression de respirer à nouveau, il avait comme un poids qui s'envolait pour le rendre plus léger.

La caresse de Stiles sur sa joue le fit frissonner, depuis combien de temps rêvait-il de cette sensation de bonheur, cette chaleur qui l'envahissait de part en part, cette explosion de joie dans le cœur mais aussi cette barre qui se formait dans son caleçon.

 __ Pervers_ , fit Stiles en remarquant la proéminence dans son jean très serré !  
_ _Fantasme numéro 3_ , rit Jackson et plaquant Stiles contre le premier mur qu'il trouva, _je connais une salle sympathique !_  
 __ Ah ouais et si tu me la montrais !_ Stiles était heureux de retrouver son amant, son amour, son homme, son ami.

Jackson l'emmena au travers des couloirs, main dans la main, yeux dans les yeux, se promettant de ne plus rien se cacher mais aussi de s'aimer.


	12. Chapter 11 Epilogue

**Voici la fin, j'espere que ma fiction vous aura plus a bientôt. Enfin pas longtemps car je vais vous poster ma mini fiction Deux pour le prix de Trois. Sterek les amis, retour au source. Avec un peu de Stackson et de ? Surprises.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 - Epilogue**

 **Quelques mois plus tard**

 **Beacon Hills**

 __ Tu ne bois pas …_

 __ Non papa ..._

 __ Pas de drogue_

 __ Oui Shérif …_

 __ Prend bien ton médicament si tu …_

 __ Papaaaaaa …_

 __ Si ça ne va pas j'arrive …_

 __ Sérieusement ?_

 __ Tu bosse dur …_

 __ Oui Chef …_

 __ Tu m'appelles …_

 __ Oui papa pour la dixième fois …_

 __ A chaque pause …_

 __ Pipi, déjeuner, clope, sexe …_

 __ QUOI ?_ hurla John outré, devant l'indifférence totale de son fils pour son anxiété.

_ _Ben quoi je pars avec Jackson, Lydia, Derek, Scott et Boyd, Jackson prend dans son SUV Scott et Derek et moi je prends Lydia et Boyd dans ma Jeep et Boyd et Derek conduisent comme des chefs, donc il se peut que l'on s'arrête …_

 __ Stop_ , John arrêta son fils d'un geste, il ne voulait pas savoir leurs arrangements, déjà qu'il ne voulait pas que son fils parte alors là s'était le Pompom sur la cerise à la fraise.

 __ T'inquiète John, Jackson m'appellera toutes les quatre heures je m'occuperai de toi pendant ce temps_ , expliqua Porter à ses côtés, frôlant l'homme de loi qui frissonna fortement faisant rire les presque adultes présents.

_ _Pervers !_ marmonna John en souriant à l'avocat.

 __ C'est de famille je crois_ , s'écria Stiles à son père qui devint rouge tomate _, il veut jamais s'arrêter, si cela ne tenait qu'à lui à l'heure actuel…_

_ _Mais tait toi Stiles, je ne veux plus rien entendre, allez vas-y abandonne ton pauvre père, tu peux y aller, va mon fils_ , John poussa son fils qui éclata de rire jusqu'à sa Jeep.

 __ Fais attention à toi mon garçon_ , Stiles disparut dans les bras de son père, il était bien là, en sécurité dans une étreinte parentale _, ta mère serait fière de toi, très fière et heureuse._

_ _Oui, je le sais ! Je t'aime papa._

 __ Je t'aime aussi fiston._

John regarda avec une pointe de tristesse, son fils partir de la maison pour aller à l'université du Michigan, certes il reviendrait de temps en temps, pour les vacances, les fêtes.  
ils se verraient TOUS les jours par webcam, ils s'enverraient des messages, s'appelleraient.  
Mais cela ne remplacerait jamais le son de sa voix quand il rentre à la maison.

Le voir débouler dans les escaliers, se rattraper à la rambarde pour ne pas mourir trois fois d'affiler dans une roulade de la mort et se fracasser le crane contre le parquet qu'il venait de ciré, répandant du sang partout.

Regarder son fils cuisiner les petits plats que Claudia s'était évertuée à lui enseigner faisant semblant de rien comprendre alors qu'il avait tout assimilé et entendre sa femme lui courir après en rigolant qu'il était qu'un petit merdeux et se retrouver à tout nettoyer parce qu'ils en avaient mis partout.

Lui hurler dessus parce qu'il fait une connerie alors qu'il n'en était rien mais avec ce gamin il fallait se méfier.

Le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter, ou pour se réconforter soi-même après une dure journée à tenter de consoler une mère de famille qui avait perdu un de ses enfants dans un accident de la route provoqué par un chauffard ivre que l'on a déjà arrêté trois fois.

Être parents ça a des avantages, comme des inconvénients, malheureusement quand vos enfants s'en vont vous vous retrouvez seul avec vos souvenirs …

Une main se glissa dans la sienne, il n'était plus seul, il avait enfin fait la paix avec son passé, son adolescence, il avait quelqu'un sur qui compter en cas de coup dur.

Car ce n'est pas parce qu'on est un homme, un Shérif, une figure d'autorité, que l'on sait gérer ses peurs, se angoisses, le départ de son fils.

Non loin de là, mais en regardant Porter lui sourire, John savait qu'il aurait au moins quelqu'un pour l'épauler.

Il savait aussi que Jackson prendrait soin de Stiles … Scott aussi … Derek aussi … Lydia aussi … Boyd … ?  
Sûrement mais ce garçon ne parle jamais, comment peut-on savoir ce qu'il pense …

Porter laissa John dans ses pensées et rentra dans la maison des Stilinski préparer une bonne moussaka pour le repas du soir, il avait pris sa journée alors il allait cuisiner, laissant à John le temps de se remettre … Son téléphone vibra.

_ _John !_ Hurla l'avocat et examinant le message, _ton fils vient de m'envoyer un message …_

Porter tendit le portable dans le vide, portable qui disparut de ses mains en moins dix secondes, tout en fixant la voisine, Mme Tognar le regarder d'un drôle d'œil.

 __ Stiles raison c'est vraiment qu'une vieille bique_ , s'amusa Porter en fermant d'un coup sec les petits rideaux de la fenêtre.  
Il avait promis à son gendre/beau fils de s'occuper de son père et il comptait s'acquitter de cette tache de suite.

Porter retira sa chemise devant John qui lança le téléphone derrière lui sur le canapé et lui fit un sourire coquin.

Voilà Stiles serait fier de son beau-père, deux minutes et John avait abandonné le portable pour observer son amant dézipper, trop lentement à son goût, la fermeture éclair de son jean.

_ _Arrête de me faire languir_ , John lui sauta dessus.

FIN


End file.
